


Trust

by kingsmanstories



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	1. Chapter 1

“Sorry I’m late, took longer than I thought to get here and the baby was crying.” Everyone turned to you with a soft smile as you entered Tommy’s office, taking off your gloves and shoving them in your pockets as you sat on the front row next to your oldest brother. Your newborn daughter had picked the perfect time to scream just as you were leaving, and you never liked to leave her unsettled with the nanny. 

Your husband had died during the Russian fiasco, so you assisted in unleashing all hell alongside your brothers in response. Unlike Ada, you were very involved in the not-so-legal side of the business, much to Polly’s dismay especially after you’d had Nancy. 

“You’re forgiven, Mabel.” Tommy nodded at you before addressing the meeting. Standing from his chair and cleaning his throat, he undid the briefcase on the desk, filled to the brim with notes. “I want to let you all know, I made a mistake, and I want to give you all my apologies.” 

You shared glances with your brothers before turning back to the matriarch of the family, who now had a large wad of notes in his hand. “Arthur, you told me not to get involved with the Russians, and you were right. This is for you and Linda, I’m sorry.” Putting the notes down on the table, Linda glared at Tommy before taking them, giving them to Arthur one she’d sat down again.

“Thanks Tom.” Arthur nodded, giving a small smile to the younger man.

Tommy nodded, before moving onto John an Esme. “John, you have innocent lives on your conscience and for that I apologise.” He put another wad of notes on the table, Esme snatching them. 

“Ordinary working men, Tommy!” She hissed, eyes wild and full of anger.

“Yeah, alright Esme,” John sighed, pulling his wife back down to her chair again as Tommy continued. 

“I hope you can buy a house outside of Small Heath with this, and it be a place of a lot more peace.” 

Moving on, Tommy dished out money for Charlie, Curly and Johnny Dogs, before moving onto Polly and Michael, and then finally you. 

A large wad of money was placed in front of you and you swallowed, shaking your head as you looked at it. It was more than enough to secure a future for Nancy and yourself outside of Birmingham, but you didn’t know if you could accept it, not for the things you had done. “Tommy, I don’t think I can-”

Tommy cut you off, shaking his head. Out of all the Shelby siblings, you and Tommy had always been the closest in bond and closest in age, so you’d spent a lot of time together in childhood and that bond remained strong in adulthood, even after both of your marriages and children. He adored Nancy and you adored Charles, so you visited each other often with the children. 

“Mabel, I need you to accept this. If not for you, for Nancy. Look, with everything that’s happened, especially after Grace, you’ve been by my side through everything and I want to show you that I’m truly grateful for everything you’ve done for Charles and I, even after losing your own husband.” Tommy said, sighing as you got up to take the money, leaning over the desk to embrace him briefly before returning to your seat. 

You felt anxious, though, and you could tell your brother was guilty about something, and you wandered what it was exactly. You could read him like an open book, the way he was acting now was enough to tell you he’d done something he regrets.

Arthur stood, drawing everyone’s attention as Linda followed his actions. “The train for the docks leaves in an hour, we best be off. We’re going to New York, everything will be in the past.” He said, swallowing thickly before leaning down to hug John and Polly, and then you and Ada with promises to let you visit America with Nancy and Karl. 

Just as he was about to reach the door, Tommy’s voice stopped them in their tracks. “You can go, but you won’t get very far, brother.” 

“What’s this Tom?” Arthur replied, staring at Tommy with eyebrows furrowed. 

“I spoke to Moss last night, and he said that the Chief Constable of Birmingham had issued a warrant for your arrest.” As the room filled with gasps, he continued. “Murder, sedition, conspiracy to cause explosion.”

As everyone rose out of their seats, Tommy didn’t stop. “John, they’re coming for you as well, murder and conspiracy to cause explosion.” 

Esme’s shrieks filled the air as everyone began to bicker in Tommy’s direction. You were risen from your seat, hurt eyes staring at your brother. Polly gripped onto your hand, and let out a sob as Michael was also wanted for the murder of Father Hughes.

“Polly,” Tommy started, but she cut him off. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Murder of Chief Inspector Chester Campbell.” Tommy continued, Polly falling into your arms as she cried, clutching onto Michael with her other hand.

“Mabel,” 

“Don’t you fucking dare, Thomas, don’t you fucking-”

“Murder, conspiracy to cause explosion.” He continued, hanging his head as if he couldn’t look at your reaction. He’d tried to get you off the hook more than anyone, but nothing could be done to cover up your crimes. 

“When the police get in, do not resist.” Tommy shouted amongst the chaos and screams, police whistles starting to be heard down the corridors of Arrow House. 

“I’ve got a fucking _child_ , Thomas! A fucking _baby,_ and I’m going to fucking hang because of you, you bastard! You screamed at your brother, tears flowing freely down your pink cheeks, a finger prodded firmly in his chest as you felt someone start to restrain you, a police officer. 

Tommy held both of your cheeks in his hands as the police officer began to put the handcuffs around your wrists. “I’ll get you out, alright? I’ve got a plan, yeah? Nancy will stay here until you’re out.” He said, ignoring the kicks to his shins coming from you. 

“You better fucking fix this, Thomas!” You shouted as you began to get dragged away to the police cars parked on the gravel.

Thomas stood in the doorway and watched the chaos dissolve into two separate police vehicles, and he couldn’t help the guilt wash over him. 

Stalking to his office to make phone calls, he was going to get his siblings out as quick as he could. 

He couldn’t lose any of them, especially you.  


	2. Two

Small, frail wails coming from the nursery room echoed down the lengthy corridors of Arrow House. Tommy sighed as he sat in his office, the sound of the cries pulling him out of his work-focused trance.

Taking off his glasses and setting down his pen, he stood, making his way out of his office and to the nursery. Charlie was far too old to be making cries like that, so it must be his niece. Carefully turning the handle, he opened the door silently and stepped inside.

Nancy was wiggling in her cot and whimpering, no doubt missing you. Tommy stood at the foot of the cot and gently lifted her out into his arms, rocking her slowly and shushing her. “Are you missing your mum?” He cooed softly, making sure he was quiet enough not to wake Charles. “She’ll be back soon, Nance, I promise.” As she began to settle down and stare up at him, he smiled. “You won’t have to put up with Uncle Tommy for too much longer.”

With that, she gave him a smile, and he breathed out a laugh. “What’s that meant to mean, eh? I’m obviously the best Uncle, but don’t go telling John that.” He smiled, ceasing the rocking once she began to drift off to sleep again in his arms. Once he was sure she was asleep and settled, he kissed the top of her head before setting her back down in her cot.

Quickly checking on Charles, he quietly left the nursery and strode back down the corridor to his office.

He needed to get the pardons.

* * *

 

Dull, bare grey walls were the only scenery you were blessed with in your tiny cell. The only bit of furniture you had was your bed - and you couldn’t really call that furniture.

You’d lost count of how many days you’d been in here, but it felt like an eternity. Each day seemed to drag by and get slower, more painful.

The only thing you wanted in the entire world was your daughter, and you missed her every waking moment. You wondered how much she had grown, if she was sitting up yet or rolling over, it hurt that you had probably missed so many milestones, and you had no-one else to blame but _fucking_ Tommy Shelby himself.

The first month of your imprisonment - or maybe it was even days, you wasn’t sure - you hated him. You hated every single bone and fibre in your brother’s body and when, or if, you ever got out of this place you would take Nancy and never speak to him again.

As time had passed, part of you had been more forgiving. You knew subconsciously that you would never be able to live without your brother, as he was the closest family you had, and you could never truly hate him.

You were far from completely forgiving him, of course, but you decided you didn’t hate him. You wasn’t sure what you felt, your time inside felt like a blur and everything emotionally was heightened.

The sound of your cell door scraping open jarred you from your thoughts and you gulped as you saw two female guards and a priest. You knew what this meant, but you refused to believe it.

The two guards took each of your arms and leg you down a dark, eerie corridor before stopping at a wooden door. Leading you inside, you saw Polly with tears streaming down her cheeks - and then you saw why.

Gallows.

“No.” You whimpered, sobbing dryly, “No fucking way.” You were lined up next to Polly, who took your hand as both of you had the nooses tied around your necks.

Closing your eyes, you squeezed Polly’s had as she whispered prayers for the both of you. As you spoke, your voice was morning but a hoarse whisper. “In the bleak midwinter, Pol.”

Just as she was about to say it, a man’s cries for the executioner to stop caused you to open your eyes and whispered of pardons filled your ears. You couldn’t believe it, and you stared at Polly in shock, collapsing onto your knees after they’d removed the noose from your neck.

Polly held you as you sobbed, whispering words of comfort into your ears before you were both separated to be readied for release.

The cold, biting Birmingham air hit you harder than you anticipated, making you shiver. A car was waiting at the door of the prison, a blinder you vaguely recognised in the drivers seat.

You rolled your eyes, you knew exactly who’d done this. Getting into the back seat of the car, you looked at the Blinder through the rear view mirror. “Home, please.”

“Yes, Ms. Shelby.”

You’d never parted with your maiden name, and you don’t think you ever could. When the car took the turning away from your home, you frowned. “I’m sorry, but I think you may have taken a wrong turning.”

The Blinder remained silent, much to your annoyance, and you sat back and watched the scenery go by, soon realising where you where once the car stopped outside Arrow House. “This isn’t my home, I think there was a mistake.”

“Ms. Shelby, this is where Mr. Shelby told me to bring you after your release. He told me to pass on the message that this would be your living arrangement for the forseable future.” The Blinder explained, turning off the engine of the car and getting out, helping you out of the back seat.

“Mr. Shelby’s bloody mad.” You muttered under your breath, quickly walking towards the front door, trying to rid of the chilly air. Not bothering to knock, you walked straight in, straight up the staircase and to Tommy’s office, where you walked in, arms folded over your chest.

Tommy stood, walking over to you with his arms outstretched, but you stayed still. “A _noose_ , Thomas. A fucking _noose_ , around my neck. I thought I was a goner.”

Tommy sighed, dropping his arms and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Mabel, you know I didn’t mean for it to go that far.”

Rolling your eyes, you continued your ranting, chest heaving. “And can’t I even live in my own fucking house now either, eh?”

“People who leave prison go fucking mad half the time, and I don’t want to see that happen to you, not when you have Nancy. This is because I care about you, Mabel, and it’s the safest place for you right now.”

Your chest tightened at the mention of Nancy, and your heart began to race when you realised she wasn’t in the room. “Where is she? Is she alright?”

Tommy nodded, putting his hands on your shoulders to call you down, ducking his head to catch your eyes. “She’s absolutely fine, in the nursery asleep with Charlie. I’ve been looking after her myself.”

Even through all of the emotions you were feeling at once, you smirked up at him. “I bet that was a sight and a half.”

A ghost of a smile crossed Tommy’s lips as he gently took your arm, leading you down the long corridor and into the nursery, pointing to her cot. “There she is. She’s really missed you, you know.”

You smiled as you saw your daughter, gently picking her up. You didn’t even realise you were crying until you notice little wet patches on her blanket, kissing the top of her head you looked at your brother. “She’s grown so much.” When he nodded, you looked at him for a moment longer, deciding to push down whatever anger you had towards him for the moment, and smile. “Thank you, Tommy.”

Tommy stood beside you and put an arm around your shoulders. “Welcome home, Mabel.”


	3. Three

When the glaring winter sun began to seep through the windows past the heavy curtains, you realised you hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. Since your release, this had been the norm, despite the vast and very comfortable bed Thomas had given you in the spare bedroom. 

The prison walls and waiting nooses haunted you, taunted you, whenever your eyes were closed and encased in darkness. The look of terror on your aunt’s face, the feeling of the rough rope around your neck never left your mind when your head hit the pillow. Keeping yourself awake and your eyes open was the only way to get rid of the demons that followed you out of prison and to Arrow House.

The silver-coated clock on your bedside read six o’clock, and you decided it would be worth getting up and making a start on the day. Trailing into the bathroom, you looked in the mirror. Purple rings formed at the bottom of your eyelids, and you hastily splashed water on your face to wake yourself out of your trance. 

After washing, you dressed yourself and pinned your hair before going to the nursery to feed Nancy, making sure she was settled before you left her with the nanny so you could have breakfast. 

Making your way into the dining room, you wasn’t surprised to see Thomas there already, he seemed to sleep as little as you. Having breakfast together was a daily routine for your both, and you enjoyed spending time with your brother. Slowly, you found yourself becoming more forgiving towards him.

“Good Morning, Mabel.” Tommy said, taking one last drag from his cigarette before stubbing it out into the ashtray beside him. 

“Morning Tom.” You replied quietly, taking your usual seat adjacent to him as the maids began to bring out your breakfast, setting a plate before both of you, with a jug of water and two glasses. 

Tommy studied you for a moment, noticing the dark rings under your eyes, wonky hair pins and shaky hands as you reached for your cutlery. He knew this was completely out of character for you. Your appearance was always impeccable, and you always made sure you were getting enough sleep - something you nagged at him about. “Have you been sleeping?”

Taking in a shaky breath, you shook your head. You couldn’t lie to him any longer, you knew he could read you like a book. “I can’t. Every time I close my eyes, I’ve got that noose around my neck.” Your voice was barely above a whisper, unshed tears on the brink of escape. 

You hadn’t been out since your release, and Tommy quickly formulated a plan in his head to get you out and about again, trying to get you back into a normal routine. Nodding, Tommy took your shaking hand and made you look at him, his face full of concern for his younger sister. “Look, Mabel, I think you need to start getting out, being cooped up in here isn’t doing you very good, makes your mind go into overdrive.” 

“I’ve been outside with the horses, we’ve walked around the gardens, I have been out.” You argued. The thought of going outside terrified you, and Tommy figured it was the fear of being recognised. He knew that nobody would dare say anything to you anyway, especially if he was with you. 

“That doesn’t count, though. You haven’t been outside of this house, not to the market or the shops.” Tommy sighed, squeezing your hand as a lone tear trickled down your face. “After breakfast, we’re going to get some Christmas presents for the children. You can bring Nancy as well, I know you don’t like being away from her too long. How does that sound?” 

You wiped away your tear with your free hand and gave him a weak smile, nodding. “That sounds lovely, Tom.” Letting go of his hand, both of you began to tuck into breakfast, exchanging small chatter in between. 

After you’d eaten, you went to clean yourself up a bit and get your thick winter coat and hat. Tommy let you have one of Charles’ old prams for Nancy, and he waited for you by the front door. “Ready to go?” 

“Yes, just about.” You replied, walking out beside him to the Bentley on the driveway, putting the pram in the back and sitting in the passenger seat with Nancy in your arms. 

Tommy started the car and began the journey to Small Heath, smiling every so often when he heard Nancy giggle at you. “She’s starting to look just like you, Mabel.” 

“She’s got Christopher’s eyes, though.” You replied, smiling sadly down at your daughter. Not a day went by where you didn’t think of your late husband, and how different things would’ve been had he survived. 

Tommy stopped the car just outside of the markets, and got the pram out of the back and helped you out. You put Nancy in her pram, making sure she had enough blankets keeping her warm. “Where are we going first?” You asked, following Tommy and pushing the pram beside him.

“Toy shop? Bound to be something in there for both of ‘em. Need to get some things for Charlie to put out for Father Christmas tonight as well, then once they’re in bed we can wrap the presents.” Tommy replied, holding the door open for you as you entered the toy shop. 

“Do you even know how to wrap a present, Tom? When we were down Watery Lane, you always used to come knocking on my door on Christmas Eve to wrap your presents for you.” You gave him a smile as you picked up a little toy horse, keeping hold of it for Nancy.

“Yours always looked nicer so thats why I got you to do mine.” Tommy picked up a few toy cars for Charles, and a few little baby-friendly things for Nancy. You picked up a few toys for Charlie and then headed to the till to pay with Tommy, before heading to the market to get carrots for the ‘reindeers’. 

You stopped for lunch in a cafe with Tommy, then decided to stay out for a bit and look in a few more shops before heading back to Arrow House. He helped you put the pram and shopping in the back of the car before starting the engine and starting the journey back to the countryside. 

“Thank you, Tom.” You broke the silence, smiling over at your older sibling. 

“For what?” He asked, brows furrowing in confusion as he quickly glanced at you before looking at the road again. It was beginning to get dark, and the moon was starting to show. 

“Today, I think it’s what I needed.” You replied, patting his hand that rested on the gearstick. “Thank you.” 

“You know I’m here for you, and Nancy, for anything, alright?” He smiled, pulling onto the gravel driveway of Arrow House. 

The next hour was spent getting the children’s dinner and getting them ready for bed. You put Nancy to sleep in her cot, before helping Tommy with Charles get ready for Father Christmas. 

Kneeling down, you let Charlie help you pour a glass of whiskey for Father Christmas, and Tommy gave him the carrot for Rudolph, both of you smiling when he put it down with such excitement, making your heart swell. 

Charlie hugged his father, then hugged you as well, before the Nanny led him away for bedtime. 

You stood, pulling your brother into a hug. “Merry Christmas, Tom.”

“Merry Christmas, Mabel.”


	4. Four

##  **_22:30, Christmas Eve, Arrow House_ **

“Bend that end bit, and then pull it up.”

“I am fucking bending it Mabel, but it won’t go up.”

“If you do it properly then it will!”

“I am doing it properly, like you said!”

Sighing, you pulled the present Tommy was attempting to wrap in front of you, showing him slowly how to bend the edges into a triangle and pull it on top. “Pass me some string.”

Tommy obeyed, cutting a long piece of string from the ball beside him and gave it to you, watching as you tied a neat bow around the wrapped present to keep the paper in place. “You make it look too easy.”

Smiling, you gave him the final present to be wrapped and a sheet of tissue paper. “You can do that one on your own, I’ve helped with all the rest.”

It had been well over an hour since you and Tommy had started wrapping, but your brothers wrapping skills were worse than you thought, and a lesson was well needed.

You watched him start wrapping Nancy’s present from him and Charles, and you couldn’t help a sinking feeling making its way to your heart. It’d be the first Christmas without all your siblings since the war, and the very first without your aunt. You missed them terribly, yet hadn’t had the chance to make contact. Tommy said Ada would be coming for dinner tomorrow, but didn’t mention anything about your other siblings.

“Who else is coming for dinner tomorrow, Tom?” You asked as he started bending the edges into triangles, holding the middle together for him so it didn’t fall apart.

“Johnny Dogs, a few of the Lee boys, Mary the maid, Ada and Karl, and probably a few others.” He answered, voice distant with distraction as his fingers fumbled with the thin purple paper.

You figured as much, and you nodded before answering, you knew you needed to ask the question sooner rather than later. “Why don’t you invite everyone? It’s about time we, _you_ , made contact with them, Tom. Polly, Michael, Finn, John, Esme, Arthur, Linda, all of them. They’re family, Tommy. We’ve never had a Christmas apart.”

Tying the rope you’d cut for him around the present, albeit a little bit lopsided, he thought as he tied. You could tell he was deep in thought, mulling over your words. It seemed like an eternity until he nodded, putting the present aside with the others. “I don’t know how they’ll react, Mabel. I’ll make some telephone calls tonight, though. I agree with you, it’s about time, and there’s no better time that Christmas, eh?”

“I’ll be right here if you need me to talk to them, alright?” You said, standing to arrange the presents into a neat pile under the large Christmas tree. Walking over to the cabinet in the corner, you poured yourself and your brother a glass of whiskey, and set it down beside him on his desk as he began to call your family.

It was going to be a long night, but you’d be by your brothers side until every phone call was done.

* * *

 

##  _**06:30, Christmas Morning**_.

Tommy woke up to the feeling of little hands patting his shoulder, the excited giggles of his son filling his ears as he succumbed to consciousness, just about managing to see Charlie through his bleary eyes.

“Daddy! Father Christmas has been!” Charlie exclaimed excitedly, giggles becoming louder as Tommy sat up, picking him up and plopping him on his lap as he began to wake up.

“Has he? Did he leave them under the tree?” Tommy asked, gently scraping back his sons wild bed hair. It warmed his heart to see Charles so excited, and it was one of the few days he got to spend quality time with his son.

“I think so.” Charles replied, hopping off his fathers lap and pulling at his hand, trying to pull him out of bed. “We need to wake up Aunt Mabel! She needs to see!”

Tommy smiled, pulling himself up as he bent down to Charlie’s level. “Go and wake up Aunt Mabel while I get dressed, I won’t be long.” He kissed his sons head before watching him run out of the bedroom, smiling to himself as he heard the patter of his little feet down the hallway.

You stirred from one of the best sleeps you’d had in a while as you felt someone shaking you. Yawning, you opened your eyes to just about see the outline of your nephew in your sleepy state. Running your eyes, you could now clearly the see the bright smile and excitement radiating from his little body.

“He’s come! Aunt Mabel, he’s come!” Charlie exclaimed, sitting himself down on the bed beside you as you sat up.

“Really? Did the reindeers eat the carrot?” You asked, smiling down at your excitable nephew, you couldn’t wait until Nancy was at the age where she understood Christmas. As Charlie began to tell you all about the empty glass and the carrot was gone, Tommy appeared in the doorway.

“Come on Charlie, lets let Aunt Mabel get dressed and then we’ll open the presents, yeah?” Tommy said, picking up his son as Charlie skipped over to him, babbling nonsense to his father as he carried him down the hallway, leaving you to get dressed in silence.

After dressing yourself and doing your hair, you got your daughter from the nursery and made you way down the other end of the mansion to the Christmas tree in Tommy’s office. You sat yourself down on the floor with Charlie, Tommy sitting on the armchair beside you. “Wow, look at all these presents.” You said, beginning to make a pile for Charlie and a pile for Nancy with your free hand.

Giving the last one to Nancy’s pile, you looked over at Charles, itching to open his presents. “Go on, you can open them.” Tommy said, gesturing for his son to start opening his presents. It didn’t take long until Charlie was into them, proudly showing you and Tommy everything once he’d opened it.

You opened Nancy’s with her in your arms, smiling when she giggled at the toy horse Thomas had brought her. Once Charlie was preoccupied playing with his toy cards, you noticed there was one more present under the tree, and it wasn’t for any of the children.

The lopsided string and hasty wrapping told you everything you needed to know, and you looked up at your brother with furrowed brows. “We said we wouldn’t do gifts this year, Tom.”

“I know, and I’m sorry but I just wanted you to know I’m grateful for you being my sister.” He said quietly, nodding at the present. “I even wrapped it m’self.”

Sitting Nancy between your crossed legs, with a smile you began to open the present, underneath the tissue paper was a long box, and you spared a glance at Thomas before opening it, paperwork underneath.

Carefully taking it out of the box and unfolding it to read it, you couldn’t believe what you were reading. It was ownership deeds to an auctioned horse, in your name, all yours to keep at Arrow House. “Tom-“

“I thought it would do you good to have something to do outside of these walls, you go down to the stables a lot and I thought that by having your own horse it’d be something to distract yourself with.” He cut you off, resting a hand on your shoulder. “They’re bringing her in tomorrow, a white mare.”

“I can’t thank you enough, Tom. You didn’t have to do this at all, this must’ve cost you so much-“

“Don’t worry about how much it cost, Mabel. I’ll take care of that bit, alright? I can already see that horse at the races next year.” Tommy teases, cracking a smile as you turned to look at him, eyes watery.

“Thank you.” You pulled your brother down for a hug, holding your daughter steady with the other arm. “For looking after me.”

“I couldn’t let you be on your own, you know I couldn’t.” He smiled before turning to look at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

It was an hour until your siblings, aunt and cousin arrived and you couldn’t help but feel apprehensive. It’d been months since you’d last seen them, and you had no idea how they’ve been after your release. A question seemed to be in the forefront of your mind.

What could possibly go wrong?


	5. Five

Balancing Nancy on your hip, you turned to face your brother as you awaited the arrival of your siblings, aunt and cousin at the front door. You could tell Tommy was nervous, and he had every right to be. Being honest, you weren’t sure how the family dinner was going to pan out, but you hoped for everyone’s sake no bad blood was brought up at the table.

Straightening your brothers tie with one hand, you gave him a reassuring smile. “It’ll be alright, Tom. They must forgive you to some extent to accept the invite, eh?”

Tommy nodded, giving you a small smile in response. He was silent, and that was never a good sign for Thomas, and showed you how nervous he really was. A knock of the door made a wave of nerves shoot through you, before you took a deep breath and opened it, greeted with your oldest sibling first. “Arthur!”

Arthur enveloped you into a hug, giving Nancy a kiss on the head. “Lovely to see you, Mabel. Look how much she’s grown, looking just like you she is.” He gave you a smile, before his eyes fell on Tommy, swallowing hard. “Tom.” He nodded his head in greeting.

You turned to give Tommy a pointed look, as if to say, _make some fucking conversation._ As you turned to greet Linda, you heard the brothers start to chatter behind you, reassuring you the slightest bit. “Hello, Linda.”

Linda only glared at you before pushing past you to get to Arthur, making you raise your eyebrows at her as she walked away. Ever since Arthur had brought her round yours to meet you, you didn’t get on with her. There was just something about her that didn’t click with you, but you chose to be civil for your brothers sake.

You exchanged a hug with Michael and Polly as they made their way past you to greet Thomas. Before you could even recognise who it was, two arms pulled you into a bear hug, but you knew it could only be one person.

“Ain’t half missed my big sister,” John said, kissing your cheek and giving you a cheeky grin, before kissing the infant in your arms’ head. “Don’t seem five minutes since she was being born, Mabel.”

“It’s flying by, Johnny. She’s getting bigger every day, I can barely keep up.” You smiled at your younger brother, before looking behind him and spotting Esme, who gave you a hug. “Lovely to see you, Esme.”

“And you, Mabel”. Esme smiled, beginning to fuss over Nancy in your arms. You liked Esme, the both of you being incredibly firery made you click, and you’d gotten on with her from the very first time you spoke to her at the wedding reception.

John and Esme made their way towards the rest of the family, Ada, Finn and Karl being the last ones in. Hugging your sister and youngest brother, you walked with them to the dining room where everyone was beginning to take their seats.

The table was set ready, and the nanny took Nancy from you for her afternoon sleep. You decided to sit between Ada and Esme, opposite Linda and Arthur. Tommy was at the head of the table, near Polly, Michael and Finn. Not long after everyone had taken their seats, Johnny Dogs arrived with a few of the Lee’s and Mary the maid also took her seat.

With Ada and Esme both chatting to other people, you found yourself looking opposite you, trying to make conversation with Linda. “So, hows the baby Linda?”

“Fine.” Linda replied curtly, looking at you up and down. She was silent for a moment, before pursing her lips and beginning to speak again. “You forgave your brother rather quickly, how much did he give you?”

You stared at her, and you heard the chatter around you begin to quieten at the mention of _that_. “It’s Christmas, we’re not talking about that.” You couldn’t quite believe the blonde woman’s nerve, the fact that she thought Tommy would stoop so low to pay you to forgive him. If it wasn’t for Tommy looking out for you and putting a roof over your head, you wouldn’t even like to think where you’d be.

“You should start using your married surname, a _traitor_ doesn’t deserve the _Shelby_ name, surely?”

The room fell silent as soon as the words left her mouth, and out of the corner of your eye you could see Tommy, jaw set, and ready to intervene if things got too out of hand.

Shooting out of your chair, you leaned across the table, face inches away from Linda’s as your eyes bore into hers. Silverware clattered to the floor at the sudden movement, your fist full with the collar of Linda’s dress. Your voice was dangerously calm as you spoke, and nobody, not even Arthur, dared move. “I may be many things, Linda, but a traitor isn’t one of them. If you ever, ever, dare to say such things again, you will never sit at this table again. Do you understand?”

Maintaining icy eye contact for a moment longer, you slowly withdrew and stood straight, swallowing hard before eyeing the rest of your family, shock on their faces. “I’m going for a smoke.” You mumbled, before quickly walking out of the dining room, down the hallway and out of the front doors, cigarette and lighter ready in your hand. Lighting it with shaky hands, you took a long drag, silver trails forming on your rosy cheeks from shedding tears.

In the dining room, Ada stood, set on going to comfort you, but Polly pulled her back down to her seat. “Leave her be, Ada. You know she’s just like her brothers when she’s pissed off.” She chided, sparing a glance at Linda, who obviously had no remorse. “You’re lucky she only gave you a talking to. Last person who pissed her off that much got two back eyes and a hospital stay for a week.”

After the first cigarette was finished, you fished around in your dress pocket for another, lighting it and sticking it between your rouged lips again. A presence beside you pulled you out of your thoughts, and you turned to see the unknown male. If anyone, you were expecting it to be Tommy.

This man was young, dark haired with a chefs uniform on. Surely, he should’ve been cooking the dinner? Eyeing him cautiously, you took a drag of your cigarette before speaking, smoke still between your lips. “Shouldn’t you be dishing up lunch?”

In one swift movement, before you could comprehend, the man had a gun to your forehead, the cold metal causing you to shiver. “Haven’t got anything smart to say?” He growled, pushing the barrel harder against you, causing you to involuntarily wince.

“Fuck off,” you growled, the familiar feeling of anger and adrenaline filling your veins. Admittedly, you hadn’t been in a situation like this since before you were imprisoned, but the argument with Linda already had you at the end of your tether, for the first time in a long time.

In a moment of quick thinking, you grabbed the cigarette from between your lips and pushed it against the chef’s neck, causing him to shout out, and lower his gun, giving you time to swiftly jab your knee in his stomach. “Tom! Arthur! John!” You shouted, praying it was loud enough for them to hear through the thin glass windows in the dining room.

Hoping to buy yourself time, you tried to land another kick to the man’s stomach but he caught your leg, making you fall backwards onto the hard gravel driveway. As you tried to get up, he proved to be faster than you as he grabbed the collar of your dress, pulling your face towards him, barrel of his gun pushing against your stomach. “Gypsy scum.”

“Mabel!” Tommy shouted as he stalked down the hallway, John and Arthur in tow. You sighed a breath of relief at the sound of your brothers voice, head turning to meet the Italian in front of you again. His eyes were wild, evil, and seemed to turn darker as soon as he heard Thomas’ voice. Without missing a beat, he pulled the trigger, letting you fall to the floor with a scream before he fled the grounds, seconds before Tommy arrived.

As soon as Thomas heard the gunshot, he ran. He ran as fast as he could, fear and anger coursing through his veins. When he got to the door, he spotted you on the ground and skidded over to you, falling to his knees at your side as he lifted you into his arms, sighing with relief when you turned your head to look up at him. “The chef - Tom -“

Your voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper, gasping when your brother began to put pressure on your wound. Your eyes were hazy, but you’d never seen your brother look this _terrified_. He hushed you softly, clearing his throat. “Don’t worry about that, eh? You’ll be alright.”

“What’s going on Tom?” Arthur’s voice rung out behind him, before he noticed you on the ground, and he turned. “Who the fuck did this? Where the fuck are they?”

Tommy turned to Arthur, shaking his head. “I don’t give a shit who done it Arthur, just get a fucking ambulance! Now! Go on!” He screamed at his brother, before turning back to you, eyes lulling as the pain began to get so much it became numb. “You’ve got to stay awake, eh? Look at me, Mabel.” His voice was small, his hands and crisp white shirt now painted red.

“I’m tired, Tom.” You whispered, hand gripping the one that was putting pressure on your wound. Having no concept of time, you had no idea how long it took for the Ambulance to arrive before stars began to cloud your vision, the shouts and pleads is your brother being the last thing you heard before sleep pulled you into its grasp.

 


	6. Six

Fuzzy, distorted stars were the first thing that greeted you as conciousness pulled you out of your deep slumber. Blinking rapidly, your eyes took a while to adjust to the dim hospital lights. Slowly turning your head to the side, your eyes settled on a blurry figure sitting on a chair next to your bed. Your eyes still hadn’t quite adjusted, but you were pretty certain it was one of your brothers - you just couldn’t quite tell which one.

A gruff yet soft voice confirmed your suspicions - Arthur. What you wasn’t expecting, however was a second voice, young and innocent - Finn.

“Arthur,” You croaked, making him turn to you in an instant, pulling him out of his conversation with Finn. He reached for the jug of water and empty glass on the bedside table and quickly filled it, gently supporting your head with his hand as he lifted the glass to your lips, letting to you have a few sips before putting it down again.

“Thank fuck you’re awake, Mabel.” Arthur said, holding one of your hands. “We’ve all been worried sick about ‘ya.” It was true, everyone had been constantly on edge while you were in hospital.

Arthur had been distancing himself from Linda after the incident, not quite forgiving his wife for what she said to his younger sibling. Finn had found it hard while you were unconscious, you having been the mother figure alongside Polly while he was growing up after your mother had passed away. He had accompanied every one of his brothers and sister and aunt to your bedside when they were visiting.

Tommy had become a shell of the man he was before the shooting, blaming solely himself for the entire ordeal. If he hadn’t had let you outside, if he had stopped you, none of this wouldn’t have happened. Once he saw your eyes flutter shut, he thought that was it. He screamed and shouted and cried until the ambulance arrived to take you, ignoring his brothers who were mirroring his actions. You were the closest family he and Charlie had, his best friend and wisest advisor who wasn’t afraid to tell him if he was doing something silly.

Nancy had been in Polly and Ada’s care, at Arrow House while they minded Charlie at the same time. “Is Nancy alright?” You asked, voice still hoarse as your eyes finally began to focus clearly on your older brother. “Is she safe?”

“Ada and Polly are looking after her, don’t you worry.” Arthur nodded, motioning for Finn to pull up the spare chair in the corner to the other side of your bed.

Finn carefully took your other hand, making you smile softly at him before turning back to Arthur. “What about Tom?”

Arthur’s eyes tore away from your gaze and looked down at the ageing floorboards. He had to tell you the truth, you were too good at ratting him out if he was lying. “Not good, Mabel, not good at all. Blames ‘imself for the ‘ole thing. It’s our duty as your older brothers to protect you from this, and he feels like he’s failed you. He’ll be up ‘ere in an hour or so to see you.”

You took in a deep breath, nodding slowly at Arthur. You didn’t expect any different from Thomas, but somehow, it hurt more to hear it was actually true he felt that way. “The only person who’s to blame is the sad bastard who did it.”

“You try telling him that,” Arthur breathed out a laugh as he patted your hand. Clearing his throat, he gestured to Finn and then to some flowers at your beside. “Finn brought these for ya.”

Turning your head to Finn, who’s cheeks were red with embarrassment, you gave him a grateful smile and squeezed his hand. “They’re lovely, thank you Finn.”

With chit chat from both your oldest and youngest brother, the next hour soon flew by and Arthur stood, patting his knees as he did so, Finn following suit. “Right, we best be off,” He let go of your hand and leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead, “We’ll come back tomorrow and see ya.”

Finn gave you a careful hug after he stood, and when he pulled back it broke your heart to see his eyes filled with such worry. “You’ll make sure they behave themselves, won’t you?” You teased, smiling when he nodded with his usual shy smile. “Good boy, I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“See you tomorrow, Mabel.” Finn said quietly, before following Arthur out of the bleak hospital room, leaving you to your own thoughts.

Part of you was worried about seeing Tommy, after what Arthur had said, you felt like the guilty one. The dull ache radiating from your wound constantly reminded you why you was here, and you felt as though it was through your own irresponsibility.

Soft knocking at the wooden door wrenched you from your own thoughts, eyes landing on your other older sibling. “Tom-“

“Mabel, listen, I’m-“

“Don’t you dare say you’re fucking sorry, Thomas.”

Tommy hung his head as he silently made his way over to the vacant chair next to your bed where Arthur was sat not too long before. Running a hand over his face, mind working frantically to find words, but there were none.

Lifting his head to look at you, his little sister, tucked up in a hospital bed because of one of _his_ enemies, his heart began to swell with guilt. “It’s my fault you’re in ‘ere.”

“It’s my fault I went off at Linda and then went out for a smoke to calm down, I should’ve shut my mouth. I’m sorry.” You sighed, reaching your hand towards your brother and he quickly took it, gently as if you’d break.

Tommy shook his head and squeezed your hand softly, “I should’ve kept you safe.” He whispered, sighing as he mentally dug around in his brain for something else to say, choosing to leave _that_ subject be for now, that could be a conversation for another day. “Your ‘orse is in the stable now by the way, got Curly looking after ‘er until you’re back on your feet.”

You smiled at that, remembering your brothers thoughtful Christmas present gifted to you only a few days prior. “I can’t wait to see ‘er, I’m sure she’s a beauty.” Trying desperately to ignore the dull pain radiating from your gunshot wound, you sighed. “This Bloody hurts, you know.”

“That’s what usually happens when you’re shot, Mabel.”

“Clever,” you rolled your eyes, yet an amused smile still stayed on your lips at your brothers dry humour. You was happy that he was at least trying to crack a joke with you, yet you know it was still eating him up from the inside what had happened. “Can I ask a question, Tom?”

“Course you can, what’s wrong?” Tommy asked, brows knitting in confusion as be waited for your question.

“Did you find ‘im? The twat who did this?”

Immediately, Tommy nodded and you felt an instant sense of relief. “Arthur and I tracked him immediately after the ambulance took you, he won’t be bothering us anymore.”

“Did you find out who he worked for?”

You saw Tommy’s expression change, and your heart dropped, eyebrows raising as your brother paused. Tommy let go of your hand to reach inside his jacket pocket and retrieve a card and hand it to you. “All of us got one of these the day after you were shot.”

With the help of your brother you sat up, taking the card in your hand and studying it. On the front was a black hand, and you froze. Eyes shooting up to meet your brothers, you gulped before speaking. “This is mafia shit, Tom!”

Tommy nodded, watching as you inspected the front and back carefully before studying the inside of the card, addressed to Tommy. “We’re in the middle of putting things in place to keep us all safe, we don’t know who they are or where their base is.”

“You silly bastard,” You handed the card back to him, not missing the hint of the smile on his lips at the comment you often made when he’d done something particularly stupid - in this case, it was getting the Mafia on your tails. “You can wipe that smile right off your fuckin’ face.”

Tommy held his hands up, trying to remain stoic while you tried to give him a stern talking to, voice croaky and barely audible. As you sighed, lowering your raised finger that was pointed in his direction, he took your hand again, squeezing it reassuringly. “As soon as you’re back to your old self, we’re going to need your ‘elp.”

Smiling at your older brother, you nodded.

“We’re not the Peaky Blinders if we’re not all together, eh?”


End file.
